


Was lange währt wird endlich gut, oder 15 Jahre, viel zu lang war die Zeit

by LeoundAdamFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoundAdamFan/pseuds/LeoundAdamFan
Summary: Adam Schürk kehrt nach 15 Jahren in seine Heimatstadt Saarbrücken zurück. Das ist für seinen besten Freund (und Jugendliebe) Leo Hölzer sehr emotional.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Kudos: 3





	Was lange währt wird endlich gut, oder 15 Jahre, viel zu lang war die Zeit

Drei Wochen war es nun her, dass Adam Schürk zurück in Saarbrücken war.  
Leo Hölzer lag an diesem Sonntagmorgen, sein erster freier Tag seit Monaten,  
in seinem Bett und ließ die vergangenen drei Wochen noch mal Revue passieren.

Da kam sein allerbester Freund (und Jugendliebe) Adam nach 15 langen Jahre zurück und gleichzeitig hatte er ein Disziplinarverfahren und mit Esther eine fiese Kollegin am Hals.

Zum Glück hatte er seine Ankermenschen: Seine Schwester Caro und seine Eltern.  
Mit denen konnte er über alles reden.  
Er dachte sich immer was für ein Glück er hatte so eine liebevolle Familie zu haben,  
im Gegensatz zu Adam der die Hölle auf Erden mit seinem Vater erleben musste.

Als Adam vor ihm stand an jenem Tag im Büro und sich als sein neuer Partner entpuppte,  
da traute er zunächst seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. 

Minutenlang war ihm als hätte man ihm gerade ein Betäubungsmittel gespritzt, unfähig sich zu bewegen und klar zu denken.

Gerade als seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllen wollten, platzte Pia, die andere, im Gegensatz zu Esther freundlichere Kollegin, herein und verkündete das die sie einen Fall haben und Leo und Adam los müssen zum Tatort.

Er wollte am liebsten Adam bitten zu fahren, denn so wirklich fühlte er sich dazu gerade nicht in der Lage, aber Adam war so lange weg, ob er sich überhaupt noch auskannte?

Also fuhr er selbst, obwohl er sich in der Birne fühlte als sei er gerade voll gegen einen Laternenmast gelaufen. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Leo nahm nur Adams Duft war,  
ja nach all den Jahren konnte er seinen allerbesten Freund immer noch riechen.

Dann sah er vor seinem inneren Auge wie sie 15 Jahre zuvor in ihrem Baumhaus sitzen.  
Und zwar nachts. Das Monster, das sich Vater nennt von Adam, ist für eine Woche auf Fortbildung. Adams Mutter hat ihrem Sohn und seinem besten Freund Leo, der für sie auch schon wie ein Sohn ist, erlaubt die Nacht im Baumhaus zu verbringen.

Leo hatte sich richtig vorbereit auf diese Nacht im Baumhaus.  
Hatte seinen Vater gebeten Gulasch mit Nudeln zu kochen, weil Adam das so gerne mag.  
Hatte eine flauschige Decke besorgt und das Baumhaus liebevoll dekoriert, damit man ein Gefühl wie in einem Wohnzimmer hat.

Und er hatte sich in der Parfümerie einen tollen Duft besorgt von seinem Taschengeld.  
Er wollte besonders gut riechen für Adam.

Und es wurde auch ein wunderschöner Abend. Adam war gelöst und glücklich weil sein Erzeuger nicht da war und er endlich mal Ruhe hatte und keine Angst vor Schlägen haben musste. Sie ließen sich das Gulasch schmecken und tranken zum Nachtisch Magenbitter den Leo heimlich aus der Hausbar seiner Eltern genommen hatte.

Dann hörten sie Musik, alle ihre Lieblingssongs und sie hatten viele gemeinsame.

Dann kuschelte sich Adam ganz fest an seinen Leo. Seinen besten Freund, seinen Beschützer und ja, auch noch mehr. Das hatte Adam immer wieder festgestellt, wie sehr er ihn vermisste wenn mal nicht bei ihm war. „Hm, du riechst toll“ sagte Adam zu Leo.

Leo wurde knallrot und sagte dann: „Ja, ich habe mir den Duft extra für heute Abend besorgt“. Adam lächelte und kuschelte sich noch mehr an seinen besten Freund.

Adam seufzte und sagte dann: „Ach, Leo. Nur bei dir fühle ich mich so wohl und so geborgen“. Leo bekam feuchte Augen und streichelte Adams Haar ganz sanft.  
Er fuhr weiter zu seinen Wangen. „Hör nicht auf, das tut gut“ sagte Adam.

„Du Schwein, du verdammtes Schwein“ dachte Leo in Richtung Adams Erzeuger.  
„Wenn ich doch nur dafür sorgen könnte, dass du ihm nie wieder weh tust“.

Plötzlich fragte Adam in die Stille hinein „Leo, darf ich dich auf den Mund küssen?“  
Leo sagte sofort und ohne Umschweife „Ja“.  
Und dann gaben sie sich einen kleinen schüchternen Kuss auf den Mund und lächelten einander zu.

Und schworen sich ewige Freundschaft.

„Hallo, Erde an Leo“ hörte er es plötzlich vom Beifahrersitz.

„Äh, ja“ sagte Leo. Und dann fuhr er rechts ran.

Sie schauten sich minutenlang in die Augen und sagten kein Wort.  
Beide waren nicht mehr auf dieser Erde, sondern in ihrem eigenen Universum in dem es nur sie gab: Leo Hölzer und Adam Schürk.

Was aus dem Funkgerät kam nahem sie gar nicht wahr.

Und dann nahm Adam sanft Leos Nacken und zog ihn eine Umarmung.  
„Meine Güte, dachte Adam. Er riecht immer noch so verführerisch wie vor 15 Jahren und fühlt sich noch genauso gut an“.

„Ich hab dich vermisst“ sagte er dann zu Leo als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten. Dieser schaute ihn weiter an und konnte kein vernünftiges Wort rausbringen.

Dann musste sie zum Tatort und sich dem Fall widmen, die Kollegen warteten schon.

Das war jetzt alles drei Wochen her wie gesagt, also ihr Wiedersehen und der erste gemeinsam gelöste Fall.

Während der Ermittlungen am Fall Höfer lockerte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen immer mehr. Und das Disziplinarverfahren wurde gegen die Auflage eingestellt, dass Leo mit dem Polizeipsychologen über seine Schießhemmung spricht.

Und sogar mit Esther wurde die Stimmung lockerer und auch Adam und Pia verstanden sich nun besser. Die beiden Jungs und die beiden Frauen würden zwar nie die besten Freunde werden, aber wie gesagt: Zumindest war die kollegiale Stimmung jetzt gelöster.

Eigentlich gab es da nur eine Sache die noch belastete: Das Monster, Adams Erzeuger, war aufgewacht. Aber: Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Er weiß nur noch seinen Namen,  
den Namen von Adams Mutter und den von Adam.

Was er mit Adam gemacht hat, was er ihm angetan hat und das warum er überhaupt im Koma lag, das weiß er nicht mehr.

Und laut den Ärzten wird sein Gedächtnis auch nicht zurückkehren und er ist besser für ihn wenn er in ein Pflegeheim kommt.

Nun lag Leo also auf dem Bett dachte über alles das nach und plötzlich fühlte er eine riesige Sehnsucht in sich. Nach Adam. 

Caro hatte ihn erst gestern Abend in der Kneipe wieder darauf angesprochen:  
„Mensch, Leo. Ihr zwei, du und Adam, das ist doch verdammt noch mal mehr als Freundschaft. Steht doch endlich zu euch und euren Gefühlen füreinander.“.

„Was soll ich denn tun?“ hatte Leo daraufhin gefragt.  
„Frag ihn nach einem Date“ hatte Caro geantwortet.

Leo hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er fischte sein Smartphone vom Nachttisch und wählte Adams Nummer. „Hey, Leo“ kam es verschlafen vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Es ist doch unser freier Sonntag, warum bist du schon wach?“

Leo nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Weil ich an dich denken musste“.  
Adam sagte: „Geht mir genauso“. Wollen wir uns zum Frühstück treffen?“.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee“ sagte Leo.

„Ich möchte dich hiermit einladen heute Abend mein Gast zu sein“.

„Nehme ich gerne an“ sagte Adam.

Leo war ganz aus dem Häuschen. 

Er bereitet akribisch alles vor und wählte schon seine Kleidung aus:

Einen atemberaubenden knallroten Anzug. Den hatte er sich vor drei Monaten gekauft, aber bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden ihn zu tragen.

Oh, wie recht Caro doch hatte. Er liebte Adam. Mit jeder Faser seines Herzens. Immer schon. Das zwischen ihnen war die berühmte Liebe auf den ersten Blick, auch wenn sie damals noch unerfahrene Teens gewesen waren und es nicht sofort merkten.  
Wie auch: Adam kannte nur Härte und Schläge (von seiner Mama natürlich nicht, aber die konnte das was sein Erzeuger ihm antat auch nicht ausgleichen) und Leo war auf dem Gebiet des Verliebtseins noch nicht so erfahren.

Er zwar mit 14 Jahren mal in ein Mädchen aus seiner Klasse verliebt, oder meinte dies zumindest, mit der Draufsicht auf heute fand er sie einfach nur ganz nett und hübsch,  
aber Liebe war das nicht. 

Mit Adam sah das schon anders aus. Immer wenn sie sich trennen mussten, wenn Adam nach Hause musste, machte sich in Leo ein Gefühl breit. Das Gefühl des Vermissens.

Adam war sein erster Gedanke, wenn er einschlief und der erste Gedanke wenn aufwachte.

Und das hatte sich in all den Jahren in den Adam nicht da war auch nicht geändert.

Leo hatte auch mal Beziehungen in den 15 Jahren, so ist es nicht.  
Wie ein Mönch hat er natürlich auch nicht gelebt.

Zu einer Frau hatte er mal eine Beziehung und auch einmal mit ihr geschlafen,  
aber schon nach zwei Wochen sagte sie zu ihm:

„Leo, du bist ein lieber Kerl. Einfach ein toller Mann. Aber du stehst nicht auf Frauen, stimmts? Steht doch endlich zu dir selber“  
Und dann hatte Leo das Coming-Out vor seiner Familie. Und die ganze Angst war unbegründet. Alle umarmten und küssten ihn danach. 

Danach hatte er drei Freunde, die Zeit mit ihnen war schön, aber richtig doll verliebt war er nie, denn: Er konnte Adam einfach nicht vergessen. 

Und in Berlin ging es Adam nicht viel anders. Auch er musste ständig an Leo denken.  
Manchmal saß er deprimiert in seiner Wohnung, trank eine Flasche Wein alleine leer und  
betrachtete dabei ein Bild von Leo und sagte dann „Verzeih mir, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe. Ich werde dich immer lieben“ und weinte dabei.

Was andere Männer anging:

Er hatte manchmal One-Night-Stands und einmal eine feste kurze Beziehung, aber auch er verliebte sich nie ernsthaft, denn er musste immerzu an Leo denken.

Außerdem mochte er auch gar nicht so gerne wenn man ihn berührte, denn dank seinem Erzeuger konnte er Berührungen fast nur mit Schlägen und nicht mit Streicheleinheiten in Verbindungen bringen. Der einzige der ihn so toll gestreichelt hatte war Leo.

Sein kurzzeitiger fester Freund war zwar auch ein lieber Mensch, wie Leo, aber Leos Berührungen hatten einfach ein ganz anderes Format. Also so wie Adam das empfand.

Auch Adam war ganz hibbelig seit der Einladung von Leo und überlegte sich auch gut was er anziehen sollte usw. 

Leo entschied sich Spaghetti Carbonara zu kochen.

Je näher der Termin (18:00 Uhr) heranrückte, desto nervöser und aufgeregter wurden alle beide. Jeder für sich. Leo benutzte das Parfum das er vor 15 Jahren von seinem Taschengeld gekauft hatte, damals beim der Nacht im Baumhaus.

Und auch Adam benutzte einen besonders guten Duft für diesen Abend.

Dann war es endlich soweit. Das Essen war pünktlich fertig geworden, als es klingelte warf Leo einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, dann betätigte er den Türsummer.

Sie standen sie sich gegenüber und schauten sich minutenlang nur an.

Leo brach das Schweigen in dem er sagte: „Darf ich zu Tisch bitten, der Herr?“

Das Essen schmeckte ganz vorzüglich. Beide mussten sich während des Essens immer wieder tief in die Augen sehen. Leo sagte: „Es freut mich, dass es dir geschmeckt hat. Soll ich den Nachtisch holen? Erdbeertorte. Die ist aber nicht selbstgemacht“

„Erdbeertorte klingt lecker“, sagte Adam. „Aber ich habe im Moment nach was anderem Sinn“. Dann zog er Leo zu sich runter. Und sie küssten sich innerhalb von Sekunden leidenschaftlich. 

Gierig fanden ihre Zungen zueinander und auf dem Weg in Leos Bett zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Sie erkundeten neugierig jeden Zentimeter Haut des anderen.  
Was Leo mit seinen Nippeln anstellte trieb Adam fast in den Wahnsinn und er musste sich zusammennehmen um nicht vor Lust zu schreien und Leos Nachbarn zu stören.

Umgekehrt ging es Leo genauso, so geil wie Adam den Blowjob ausübte.

Ihr Liebesspiel ging stundenlang, sie hatten jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.  
Es gab nur noch sie. Leo Hölzer und Adam Schürk.

Engumschlungen lagen sie nach dem letzten Akt zusammen und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen. „15 Jahre habe ich darauf gewartet. Und es war noch viel schöner als ich es mir je vorgestellt habe“. Beide sagten dies synchron und mussten grinsen.

Ein Jahr später:

Vor dem Standesamt Saarbrücken standen alle die Leo und Adam nahestanden.  
Und ja, auch Pia und Esther. Die beiden streuten sogar den Reis als das frischvermählte Ehepaar Hölzer aus dem Standesamt kam.

Mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen sahen Leo und Adam, jetzt wie gesagt das Ehepaar Leo und Adam Hölzer, in die Menge.

Auch Leos Eltern, seiner Schwester Caro und ihrem Ehemann standen die Tränen in den Augen und ebenso Adams Mutter.

Sie sahen sich glücklich an und dann sagte Adam:

„Liebe Familie, Freunde und Kollegen. Mein Ehemann Leo, dass hört sich so unglaublich schön an, und ich, wir danken euch das den schönsten Tag unseres Lebens mit uns teilt.

Wir beide haben 15 Jahre gebraucht um hierhin zu kommen. Wir haben uns 15 Jahre gegenseitig schmerzlich vermisst. 

Aber jetzt, jetzt lassen wir uns nie wieder los. Ich liebe diesen Mann, ich möchte es in die ganze Welt schreien. ICH LIEBE LEO HÖLZER. MEHR ALLES ALLES ANDERE AUF DER WELT.“

Und Leo, mit tränenfeuchten Augen sagte nur, mit vor Rührung tränenerstickter Stimme:  
„DITO“.

Es wurde noch ein rauschendes Hochzeitsfest und Leo und Adam verbrachten ihre Flitterwochen natürlich in der Stadt der Liebe. In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Über eure Meinung zu dieser Story würde ich mich freuen.


End file.
